


Exploration

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [523]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I loved that last Destiel ageplay fic! Would you please write a second part to it? Like Cas taking care of his baby now that he's finally regressed? Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Part one is Leave It All To Me (522)  
> Also I don't accept prompts here, no matter what. Please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

Now that Dean became little, he let all of his worries and stresses leave, and let Cas take care of him.

Sam remained big, working on the case while Cas did some much needed care for Dean.

When Cas walked in the play room he had set up for Dean, he found Dean sucking in his pacifier, holding a stuffie in his hand, coloring.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas smiled warmly. Dean turned around, looking up at Cas, and Cas looked over, seeing Dean drawing himself beside the Impala. “That is a wonderful drawing Dean.” Cas praised, and Dean grinned behind the pacifier, before taking it out.

“’M makin’ the ‘pala, Daddy!” Dean said, pointing to the drawn car. “An’ I’m makin’ me by it!”

“I can see that.” Cas nodded. “Have you used your diaper Dean?”

“No.” Dean shook his head, turning back to the paper and starting to color again.

“Well would you like to go for a walk around outside? It is a beautiful day out today.”

Dean turned around at that and nodded excitedly.

“Let’s get up and go then.” Cas said, and Dean got up, leaving his things behind and walking with Cas.

They got outside and went down a path in the woods, Dean holding onto Cas hand and pointing out every little thing.

“Daddy! Lookit all the butterflies!” Dean pointed excitedly.

“I can see them, they are quiet beautiful.” Cas nodded.

Dean grinned and let go of Cas’ hand. “Can I go up 'head, Daddy? I wanna explore!”

“I must be able to see you, but yes you may move on up ahead.” Cas nodded, and Dean started to take off. “No running Dean! You might injure yourself!” Cas called out, walking at a casual pace behind him.

“Sorry, Daddy!” Dean called back, slowing down, but still walking with a bit of speed. Cas watched him as he stopped and sat down sniffing some flowers, and Cas watched Dean pick a few before moving on and looking for more flowers.

By the time Dean was done he went back to Cas, a handful of flowers in his hand, along with an assortment of leaves, and rocks in his pockets.

“What did you find on your exploration, Dean?” Cas asked.

“I found some rocks, and some leaves, and some flowers! Lookit!” Dean said, showing Cas what he had.

“That’s quite wonderful. What if we went back in a little bit and I put these flowers in some water?”

“Could ya, Daddy?” Dean asked, eyes lit up.

“I could. I could give you some lunch. You may even get a treat.”

“A treat!?” Dean said. “Is it pie?”

“We have to see when lunchtime comes.” Cas shrugged, knowing that Dean hit the nail on the head, and he was going to get a nice slice of apple pie after Dean finished his lunch.

“OK, Daddy.” Dean said, continuing to walk with Cas, not a care in the world, unless it came to the flowers, the leaves, or the butterflies fluttering around.


End file.
